So Close
by King-of-the-Rejects
Summary: Lena has never seen color. She knows what they were called, but she never saw. You could only see color when you touch the person you belonged with—your soulmate. She started to think that she doesnt have one and doesnt need one. But then she met Kara Danvers. A short, fluffy SuperCorp soulmate AU
1. Chapter 1

**My first SuperCorp fic. This would be split into three parts. The next two are being edited, I'll post them tomorrow or later today. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lena has never seen color. She knew what colors are of course, her tutors taught her, described each thing and what color they are. They would point to a picture of an apple and say it was red, but that was it, Lena never really cared because in her six year old mind, red still looked dark grey.

When she and Lex were still close he would sometimes take her to their large backyard garden and describe what color the leaves were (they were green and would turn orange in autumn) and what different shades of pink and reds the roses were.

She knew what color is the sky, which is blue. She knows what they were called, but she never saw. You could only see color when you touch the person you belonged with—your soulmate. Her nannies would sigh wistfully while telling her stories about them, but a young Lena never understood what a soulmate is, all she knows that it is very important, that everyone in the world has one and your world would burst in colors when you touch.

She was thrilled of course; a person meant just for her, to be with, to love. Even in her young age she knows that she wants it because she never got it from her parents.

Years passed and she made a point to touch every person she meets. And she met plenty of people, even in foreign countries that they visited on vacations and in the boarding school she studied in. but her world remained monochrome.

Bit by bit, Lena gave up searching, along with the slow unraveling of her family. Her father passed away, her brother sent to jail after committing terrible crimes, and her mother's now blatant distain for her. Lena's heart hardened with the belief that soulmates are useless, that she doesn't have one and she doesn't need one. But a small part of her still longed to see what color is the sky in the sunset.

She started focusing on her work, kept to herself, prioritizing the redemption of her family's company. She stopped touching people, even in mere handshakes in business meetings—she made a point to just nod in greeting to her coworkers and associates. She became known for her coldness and indifference and she was fine with that. The thought of colors and soulmates pushed at the back of her mind.

But then she met Kara Danvers.

The girl was different; Lena often wondered how a person can get to be so pure and earnest about everything like Kara is. So unlike herself that was turned cold and hard by life, Kara was always smiling in such an open and honest way that Lena couldn't seem to take her eyes off her.

They became friends, much to Lena's surprise. Kara was an unstoppable force when it comes to befriending Lena. She always took the time to visit the CEO, bearing food and sometimes just herself with an amusing anecdote about her day that leaves Lena smiling as she leaves her office.

Lena couldn't help but crave these simple things and the company of Kara, but she kept one thing from happening, she never touched her. When they were talking there's usually a desk separating them and when they're seated on the sofa in Lena's office, she would sit on a respectable distance from the other woman. It's because in Lena's mind she gave up on finding her soulmate and she just knows that she couldn't really take the disappointment if she touched Kara and still see the black, white and greys she was used to seeing.

"Lena, come on. You never go outside! I just want to go to the park, there's this really awesome ice cream shop that I really want you to try with me." Kara pleaded to Lena for probably the fifth time in a span of only a half hour. And then she started pouting when Lena still wouldn't agree and damn it Lena knows she's a goner.

"Fine." She sighed, getting up from her chair.

"Yes! I knew I could convince you." Kara stood up, triumphant and excitedly ran to the door. Lena just shook her head fondly.

Their day on the park turned out to be very enjoyable. Lena who would really prefer a quiet day at home reading a book found herself liking the sights and sounds of the park, and having a pretty girl radiating with enthusiasm and happiness walking beside her greatly helped her enjoyment too.

And before Lena noticed, the grey monotones she usually saw turned darker, it was getting late. She was turning towards Kara's direction, about to tell her that they should head home before it gets too dark out when a football flew towards her, hitting the back of her head.

"Ooowww…" she groaned, eyes scrunched in pain. Kara immediately ran towards her, grabbing her bare arm.

"Lena! Oh God, are you alright?!" Kara frantically asked, running her hand through Lena's head feeling for a bump or any sign of serious injury.

"Kara, I'm okay. It's just a ball, I'm fine, I promi—"she finally opened her eyes and stopped short. She was seeing color. The green leaves of the trees, the sky—the gorgeous sunset sky, her nannies and tutors tried their hardest to explain and describe what color the sunset is to her but all their words didn't do it justice. It was breathtaking.

She finally, finally turned her eyes towards Kara seeing the woman still gripping her arm. Lena's eyes were wide and filled with wonder and her heart clenched when things finally clicked to place in her mind. Kara. Kara is her soulmate. And Lena finally understood the people who described the feeling of finding their other half, their wistful sighs and dreamy smiles. Looking at the girl in front of her with eyes the color of the summer sky, she finally felt whole.

"Kara, can you see it? It's so beautiful." Lena breathed, her eyes still trained on Kara's face.

But Kara's eyebrows were still pulled down, her mouth set on a worried frown.

"See what, Lena? What are you talking about?"

And Lena's hope got shattered again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara's a bit different than most people. Well, a lot different since she came from another planet but when she first arrived on Earth she tried her best to be accustomed to them, to play her perfect part of being a normal human.

Her sister taught her of course, Alex became her number one source when it came to all of Earth's different customs but from all the things she learned from Alex, one fact stuck to Kara.

It was about a month after she landed on Earth, Kara was still riding the joys of being able to work the microwave without jumping in fright when Alex pulled her aside and told her about this little detail on humans.

"Soulmates." Alex with her patient voice, told her. "When you meet and touch them, you'll see color."

"You mean like a potential mate?" She asked, Alex smiled at her shaking her head a bit.

"It's not that simple or basic. Yes, it is a potential mate but it's more than that. It's like finding your other half, like you've been incomplete but when you see them and touch them, you'll finally see color, you'll finally be whole." Alex finished, her gaze was far away with longing. Kara smiled, it sounded beautiful. But then her confused frown came back.

"But Alex, how can I know that I found mine?"

"I told you, you'll see color. Everything's black and white until you touch them. You'll see everything better."

"No, Alex, you don't understand. Since I came here, I've been seeing color."

Jeremiah ran every test and asked so many questions he could to try and decipher why Kara saw color from the start. He pulled Kara aside one night and explained that it's because she's not human, so she didn't have that human capability.

Kara who just lost her world and her family finally saw a glimpse of hope that she could find her happiness again, from her soulmate. She thought that maybe she'll feel complete, that she wouldn't be alone anymore. But hearing the news her hope was crushed, she felt like she lost her planet all over again.

"Does that mean there's no one for me?" She asked, her voice small and broken. The Danvers' hearts broke along with her. Eliza pulled her to a hug, running her fingers through Kara's hair in comfort.

"Sweetheart, everyone has someone out there meant for them."

"But how will I know that I found them? How can I tell? What if I already met them but would just pass them by without knowing?"

Eliza smiled softly at her, "Kara, if you find the person truly meant for you, you'll know. You wouldn't need a sign or a change in color or anything like that. The moment your eyes meet you'll just know."

So Kara continued her life on Earth, being as human as possible but her hope in finding someone slowly dissolved as years pass, she met people, she dated a quite few but they never felt right. She remembers Eliza's words that she would just know, but it's been years. Maybe she was just not meant to have a soulmate.

Then one day her cousin Kal-El took her along with him L-Corp and she met Lena Luthor.

She always felt displaced but seeing those bright green eyes she finally felt tethered. Grounded. She finally found her balance. But Lena continued on looking at her blankly, unaware and Kara's elation turned into sinking realization.

Kara went home, calling Alex in tears and after hours of coaxing, Alex finally got the whole story from her. She was devastated for her sister, finally finding your other half but realizing they didn't return your feelings. She wanted to convince Kara that maybe she just made a mistake, that she was merely attracted to Lena. She wanted to ease her sister's sadness but she knows Kara, she knows that Kara wouldn't be this devastated for just a random crush. So she went for the other option.

"I'll convince her to like me back?" Kara repeated her sister's suggestion incredulously.

"Yeah, start being her friend first and go from there. Come to her office, bring her food, and ask her about her day. Make her notice you and feel comfortable around you, and then she'll realize how awesome you are."

So Kara did just that, she came to L-Corp almost every day after work, bringing dinner for Lena who seemed so busy that she forgets to eat, she would try and tell funny stories about her job at CatCo to make Lena smile when she sees the other woman's stress. She noticed how Lena is a very closed off person, and she loved her space so Kara never pushed, and every time she sees Lena looking at her heart clenches in pain knowing that the other woman would only see monochrome.

But Kara never gave up; she continued being Lena's friend because if she is not meant for Lena, she'll just take whatever attention Lena would give her. Even only as a friend. Even if a part of her is always hoping for more.

She finally got the guts to ask Lena out, well technically she pestered Lena until the woman agreed to come with her to the park. They were always hanging out inside Lena's dreary office so she wanted air and sunshine for a change. And maybe get even closer to Lena.

They were actually having a great time, Kara wanted to go ahead and call this a date. She was gathering her courage to tell Lena just that and maybe ask if they could do this again when she heard a whoosh of a ball flying towards them. Before she could react it already hit Lena squarely at the back of her head, making her groan painfully.

"Lena! Oh God, are you alright?" she asked frantically. Just great, the first time she took Lena out and she got injured. She'll never agree to go out with her again!

In the midst of her panic she didn't notice herself touching Lena's arm, her other hand rubbing the spot where the ball hit. She didn't notice Lena not being able to finish her sentence or her body freezing in place.

She was too caught up in her worry when Lena asked, "Kara, can you see it? It's so beautiful." She just replied with a distracted, "See what, Lena? What are you talking about?"

She was thinking if she should take the woman to the hospital when Lena's words finally caught up with her.

"Wait, what?" Kara asked, in disbelief. She finally looked at Lena's face and she saw her usually bright green eyes dull with sadness, like she heard the most horrible news.

"Nothing, Kara. Look, it's getting late. I should go."

But Kara gripped Lena's arms firmly but gently before the woman could turn away.

"Do you see color?" Kara quickly asked. Lena looked shocked for a minute, the wonder in her eyes returning but a bit of wariness remained.

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"You saw it when I touched you?" Kara clarified, she couldn't believe it, it's too good to be true, but she hoped that it is.

"Yes." Lena's voice was stronger now, the wariness on her eyes slowly disappearing. Kara smiled so big that her jaw hurt a bit but she didn't care. She pulled Lena closer, their lips almost touching, she could feel Lena's breath against her face, warm and soft.

"I knew it was you." she breathed and closed the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short little ending to finish the whole thing. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Enjoy!**

Lena felt like she's dreaming. It started like a nightmare at first, like she was drowning her lungs filling up with water making it painful to breathe. Kara's rejection was worse than when she found out that Lex was evil, worse than all of her mother's hateful words towards her. She just wanted out; she tried pulling away from those concerned blue eyes, her own already filling up with tears when Kara asked her if she could see color when she touched her.

Lena felt like she was in an emotional roller coaster. Her mind kept reeling, trying to process everything when a pair of soft perfect lips touched hers.

Her nightmare; her thought of Kara's rejection, her fears of forever being stuck alone and incomplete and broken faded away, replaced with the odd sense of balance. Like her whole life she just felt off kilter until Kara touched her.

She still felt drowning, but it's not painful anymore. Its welcome, it's addicting and it's Kara.

Kara slowly pulled away, but her eyes remained locked on hers, Lena can finally see her beautiful golden curls that tickled her face as the wind blew past by, the pink blush on her cheeks and those red, red lips that Lena just kissed. Lena couldn't look away.

"I got some explaining to do huh?" Kara said sheepishly.

It took almost all night for Kara to finish explaining to Lena all of it. Her being an alien (which is surprisingly not that much a big deal to Lena), living on Earth, learning to be human, finding out that she could see color from the start, being scared and hopeless, losing hope of never finding her soulmate.

Lena's arm tightened around Kara when she talked about the first time she saw her and realize that Lena couldn't see color, the sadness and rejection she felt rebounded back to Lena making her breath hitch. But before Lena could utter an apology Kara kissed her head and said, "It's okay. I didn't give up remember? You were worth it."

Lena couldn't form a reply so she just pressed her back closer to Kara, thinking how lucky she is and how perfect her soulmate is. Kara told her everything, when she finished her story they were now sitting up in Lena's couch Kara's arm was around Lena as she cuddled her close. Lena was surrounded by warmth and love and the sense of rightness, she felt content and happy for the first time in her life.

"So, how _did_ you know that it was me? How could you be so sure?" Lena asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't really explain." Kara's face scrunched up in thought, Lena leaned over and kissed the crinkle right in the middle of her forehead. Kara smiled and pulled Lena to her lap.

"I lost my planet, my family. I lost everything. I felt so alone for the longest time, like a part of me got destroyed along with it. But when I saw you, I felt whole again, like I was finally coming home. I felt complete. Am I explaining it right?" Kara asked, her forehead crinkling again.

Lena smiled a look of pure adoration on her face as she kissed Kara.

"Yes, you explained it perfectly."


End file.
